Love Conquers All
by sg11985
Summary: Sam, Daniel and Teal'c go and visit Jack at home. Written from spoilers for The Lost City, before it aired.


Title: Love Conquers All  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: Seven  
Spoilers: Nothing specific...speculation on the Lost City  
Categories: Romance, angst, friendships  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: None really  
Summary: Sam, Daniel and Teal'c go and visit Jack at home.  
Archive Permissions: Please ask  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: This is based on pure speculation for The Lost City. Jack has gone home to set his affairs in order, the rest of SG1 join him.  
Date: 29/07/2003  
Thanks: To Sam and Kasi for beta reading!

SGSGSGSGSG

I read the request form through carefully.  
It's one I can't deny.

_To: Jack O'Neill_

_From: George Hammond_

_Subject: Leave approval_

_Message: Jack, you know you needn't have asked. Take the weekend off. Hopefully see you Monday. George._

I know I can only write 'hopefully' because the truth be told...I don't know if he'll still be here.

I hit send, then proceed to send out an email informing the rest of SG1 they also have the weekend off. They're going to need it.

SGSGSGSGSG

I snap down the laptop as I finish reading the General's email. I knew he'd pull through for me.  
There are certainly things that I need to sort out before the inevitable happens.

Things that need arranging...things that need saying. But whether I'll be able to say them, I don't know.

SGSGSGSGSG

I'm still finding it hard to comprehend what has happened.  
We all know that unless the Asgard can be contacted, he's sure to die.

A message flashes up on the screen of my laptop, where I am trying hard to do something to avoid the constant thinking.

I hit "Read".

_To: Samantha Carter_

_Cc: Daniel Jackson; Teal'c_

_From: George Hammond_

_Subject: Leave_

_Message: Due to the present circumstances, I am giving SG1 this weekend off. I'll hopefully see you all back on Monday. General Hammond._

The Colonel's not been sent this email, but he more than any of us would need the weekend off to set things...in order.

God, I'm talking like his fate has already been decided.

Saving my word document and shutting down my account, I wander around and vaguely tidy up the lab before deciding to go see Daniel and see what he makes of this whole situation.

SGSGSGSGSG

"Come in!"  
I open the door quickly and step inside.  
"Hey Sam," he greets me.  
"Hi," I say quietly. Closely followed by "Did you get the General's email today?"  
He looks uncomfortable for a moment.  
"Yeah, I did."

Silence for a moment.

"Is the Colonel...?"  
"He's going home, sort out the paper work, that kinda stuff."  
"Right. Has he left yet?"  
"Yeah, about 20 minutes ago."

I don't know how to feel.  
He's left already. Doesn't he want to see us?

"Did he say anything?"  
"Not much. Just that he was going home for the weekend. If we wanted to go round that'd be fine."

My heart jumps just a fraction.

"Do you think we should?" I ask cautiously.

He stops fiddling with the tablet of the ancients and looks up at me slowly.

"I think he needs us to."

SGSGSGSGSG

Having barely slept on Friday night I didn't even hear the alarm go off: only Daniel and Teal'cs insistent pounding on my front door at 10 O'clock.

"Sam!" Daniel yells.  
"I'm coming!" I shout back whilst running through the kitchen trying to tie my robe up. I quickly undo all the bolts on the door and open it to a very startled pair of eyes.

"Are you alright Major Carter?"  
"I'm fine, I just overslept. Come in."

I turn and walk back into the kitchen to start some coffee.

"You guys make yourself at home, I'll get changed and then we can go."

I leave the room to the sight of Daniel hovering over the coffee pot and Teal'c perching him self carefully on a stool.

Closing the bedroom door behind me I breathe in deeply.

I don't think I'll ever be ready for this day, but I have to see him. Have to talk to him. I run about getting ready for the next 10 minutes, and yes, I actually debate on what I should wear. 'It's a bit late for that Sam, not like you're ever gonna go on a proper date with the guy' I say harshly to myself, almost making myself cry out in frustration.

I slam the wardrobe closed so hard it causes Daniel to yell if I'm ok.

"Fine! Be there in a minute."

Little did he know that I'd caught my finger in the hinge and silent tears were now making their way down my face.

Walking over to the bed, I sink down to the floor and bury my head in the duvet, muffling my cries of anger, pain and fear.

SGSGSGSGSG

"Coffee?" Daniel queries holding up the pot in my direction.  
"Thanks," I reply, taking it with my good hand. Unfortunately he sees the bandage on the other one.  
"Sam, what did you do?"  
I look down at the bandage and the resume pouring my coffee.  
"Nothing, just caught it in the door is all."  
I choose to ignore the looks I receive from both of them, the atmosphere suddenly becoming very uncomfortable.  
"We should get going," I announce quickly, putting down my coffee and going to put my coat on.  
"May I drive Major Carter?"  
"Sure," I reply throwing him my keys. "Let's go."  
I walk out of the front door quickly, leaving behind a very confused archaeologist and Jaffa.  
I stand patiently by the car as they approach and Teal'c unlocks. I sit in the passenger seat while Daniel climbs in the back.

I wasn't aware of any of the journey over to his house, and didn't ever realise we were there until Teal'c switched off the ignition and touched my arm, calling my name.

"Major Carter, we have arrived."

I jump at the contact and almost flee from the car.  
That's all I know how to do now. Run away. Never get too close, cause you know what'll happen. They'll die, or sacrifice themselves for some noble cause.  
Yep, Sam Carter 1-on-1: never open your heart.

I take a minute to survey his front garden. It's pretty. I never noticed that before. The lawn is neatly trimmed, and I can smell that freshly cut grass smell and just see the tracks where the mower had passed, so I know he was up and doing this at 8am this morning.  
The borders are neatly trimmed and void of weeds. There are just flowers. Bright, colourful ones, and some even smell. I can smell them from where I stand.  
And then I can smell...him.

Without even knowing it Daniel and Teal'c had knocked on the front door, gone inside and now he was beside me, the wind blowing his scent towards me.

"Are you coming in?" he asks quietly.  
I continue to stare at the garden for a few more seconds, before slowly turning my face towards him.  
"Yes, Sir," I reply gently, smiling as best as possible.

He grins back before offering his arm in front of us, urging me to go first.

I accept his chivalry and walk through the front door.

SGSGSGSGSG

In the end we had decided to have a barbeque. Jack has a big proper one, so big in fact; it takes up most of his patio.  
Daniel had run out for some groceries, Teal'c had got the barbeque lighted and Jack and I did drinks.  
Now it was all done.  
The food was cooked, the salad prepared, and the beer flowing.

We sat around his back garden, talking, about everything.

Everything other than 'that'.

That little fact, that even now, as we sit here appearing carefree, he's dying.

As soon as that thought has crossed my mind, I put my drink down, make some excuse and walk briskly back into the house.

I entertained the thought of leaving, but then realised Teal'c had my keys, and I was most likely already over the limit.  
I then thought about walking home, but realised that I couldn't just leave. If I left now, it could possibly be the last time I saw him...as him.

I stopped walking around the house, ending up in the kitchen.

My eye is drawn to a picture on the fridge. I recognise it. Stepping closer I smile despite myself.  
It shows myself, Teal'c and Jack all posing for the camera up on his balcony. It had been a team get together night; Daniel had been taking the photo. Teal'c was sitting on the small chair by the telescope, whilst I was leaning against the railing running along the edge of the roof. And then there was him. Sitting on the ledge, just by my feet, smiling. We're all smiling.

I touch the face I've come to feel so much emotion for, and feel my own emotions making themselves present for the second time today.

'Get a grip Sam' I desperately think to myself, shaking my head to try and reinforce the words.

Then the overwhelming desire to throw up presents itself, as does the wish to sit down. Without bothering to even make it to a chair, I turn and slide down the refrigerator. Sitting on the cold floor makes me feel marginally better, but I can still feel a cold sweat breaking out all over my body.

I close my eyes for just a second, but that is long enough for reality to begin to fade.

"Carter! Sam!"

I hear shouting. It's him.

"Sam! Come on, wake up."

I feel his hands on my arms, shaking me gently despite the urgency of his words. Then I feel a warm hand on my cheek, gently caressing me back to consciousness.

"Sir?" I whisper faintly.  
"Don't move, I'll get you some water."

The contact between us is ripped away as he gets up to pour me a glass of water. When he returns he places the glass to my lips and I accept the liquid, pulling away when I have had enough, then leaning back against the refrigerator.

He sits back on his heels and just looks at me.

"It's funny isn't it?" I say slowly. "Here we are, you looking after me, when its you who's..." I don't finish my sentence before the emotions break loose, the tears flow, and he pulls me into his arms.

We sit there on his kitchen floor for what seems like forever. If only it could have been.

When I begin to regain control over myself, I realise that he's now sitting properly, with myself sprawled all over him. Good god...

I make to pull away, embarrassed at my lack of self-control, but he refuses to let go.

"Don't leave me," he whispers into my hair.

I squeeze my eyes shut, emotional pain overwhelming me. I grip his shirt a little harder in an attempt to convey how I feel: that I never want to leave him.

"You're leaving me," I grind out between controlled breaths.  
"We don't know that yet."  
"We do. If it were any other way, we wouldn't be here now. You wouldn't be here setting your personal affairs in order."  
He's quiet, as if considering his reply.  
"You're right Sam," he says slowly, moving away from me but still holding my arms. He looks at me seriously. "I'm giving it all to you."

My mouth opens and hangs there in what must be a most undignified fashion.  
"You're what?" I breathe.  
"Well, not all of it. You'll have to share this house with Danny and Teal'c, but I want my cabin in Minnesota to be yours."  
"Sir..."  
"Sam," he interrupts, holding a hand gently against my mouth. "It's yours. Promise me...promise that you'll go there. Take Teal'c. He loves fishing. Just go there, for me. Imagine what it would have been like for us there." He finishes barely above a whisper, and in his eyes, one of only a handful of occasions, I see tears.

I remove his hand from my mouth, holding onto it.  
"I promise," I whisper to him.  
He breathes out a sigh and leans his forehead towards mine. As they touch I give a little sigh of my own.

We don't move again for several minutes, but when he starts to fidget I know that the position we're currently sitting in must be murder for his knees.

"Sir, we should move," I say and move back slightly to look at him.  
However, his eyes remain focused on the floor between us. His movements stop.  
"Sir?" I question lightly.  
Still no movement or sign that he's heard me.  
"Jack?" I lift my hand to touch the side of his face gently, lifting his eyes to mine. "I'm so sorry," I breathe out.  
His eyes bore into mine. "Don't be sorry. Not now. Not after everything we've been through," he replies calmly.

I smile gently at him, needing to see the same thing from him. I'm in luck. His smile is amazing, warming me throughout.

Slowly the air grows still, and there's only us, moving closer to each other, closer to the only thing I've ever wanted. I quickly think that I don't even remember closing my eyes, when his lips meet mine, and oh...my...god.

Everything else seems to blur out of existence. There's just me, and him, and now.

I forget the fact that we're breaking Air Force regulations. I forget that we've both probably had too much to drink, and I choose to ignore the fact that in a few days, in all likelihood, he's going to be dead.

We kiss as if there's no tomorrow, which in our case, is almost entirely accurate.

"Jack! Do you know if there's any...oh." Daniel. His sentence ends abruptly.

Jack and I pull away from each other.  
"Any what Danny?" he asks kindly.  
"Err...just mayo?" he queries.  
"Top shelf over the microwave."  
"Thanks."  
Daniel grabs the desired item quickly, before smiling and leaving to go outside once more.  
And then something magical happens.

Jack O'Neill blushes.

He actually blushes and looks down at the floor like a teenager.  
"Sorry about that, I kinda got carried away."  
"I'm glad you did," I reply sincerely.

He looks up and we both smile.  
Deciding that now I am getting uncomfortable I stand up, taking his hand and helping him up too.  
We remain holding hands, as he runs his free one through the strands of hair by my face.

"I'm not gonna stop till I've got Thor here to help, you know that right?"  
He smiles.  
"I know." He pauses. "You don't blame me for doing this, do you?"  
I grin.  
"I'm proud of you for doing this Sir. More proud than I've ever been of anyone."  
"We're gonna work this out, aren't we?"  
I nod in confirmation. "We are. You're gonna save the world, again, (he smiles), Thor is gonna save you, and then we can get back to normal."

His face loses its positivity for a moment.  
"One thing," he whispers. "If the Asgard can't be contacted, and, I...if worse comes to worse," he pauses for a moment. "You know I..?"  
"I know."

And no more needs to be said.

We both know that either way: if he dies, or if he lives (which I'm going to do everything within my capability to make happen), we know the truth.

Love conquers all. Including death.

SGSGSGSGSG

End.

Feedback?


End file.
